5 Days to Live
by dfhgkchj
Summary: Kagome has been poisoned by Naraku. Sesshomaru is the only one that knows the antidote.
1. Kagome is Poisoned

5 Days to Live-Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! But I am SO close! A/N: This took place in the episode "Showdown at Naraku's Castle." The exact time is after Kagome shot the sacred arrow at Naraku. This is my version on what should have happened after.  
  
"I won't let you get away! Even if you beg for forgiveness!" said Kagome as she shot an arrow at Naraku.  
  
"I won't die by an amateur priestess like you," said Naraku as he was getting pierced by Kagome's sacred arrow. "Here's a parting gift." Naraku then threw a spear head at Kagome.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as the spear flew straight towards her left shoulder.  
  
"Uhh..." the spear had pierced Kagome and Naraku had gotten away with only a head. Naraku's voice suddenly filled the castle.  
  
"The poison shall take full effect in five days. She will die. During those five days the girl will remain useless. And no one knows the antidote. Wait! Someone does...and that would be your brother, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is the only person that knows the antidote."  
  
The castle began to dissolve with the miasma.  
  
"The castle was a fake. That is not surprising if the decoy is by Naraku," Miroku said as he walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm-I'm so sorry..." said Sango. "If only I wasn't lured into Naraku's trap!"  
  
"It's okay, Sango," Kagome said weakly. "This wasn't your fault. We all have been deceived by Naraku...  
  
Inuyasha then picked up Kagome and began to walk towards to way of the Sacred Tree. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara followed a few paces behind. Miroku then silently told the three to stop following Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Let's let them be alone for a while. We'll all catch up later. Inuyasha, we will be at Kaede's!" said Miroku.  
  
"Eh..." was all Inuyasha said.  
  
A/N: How was that? This will be Inu/Kag! Sorry all Sess/Kag fans! I love the Inu/Kag pair! Please review! Man, this chappie is so short! I didn't mean for it to be this short! Well, I like short chappies! 


	2. Inuyasha's Decision

5 Days to Live-Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but out of all the shooting stars I've wished on...I should own Inuyasha! A/N: Ok! Sorry the first chappie was so short! I promise to make this one longer! By the way! Adult Swim is showing new Inuyasha episodes! E-mail me for more information!  
  
Day One  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he gently shook her. "Kagome? I want to talk to you..."  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it? Why are we at the Sacred Tree?"  
  
"If I don't get the antidote, Kagome will surely die...If I go to Sesshomaru, he would probably try to steal the Tetsuaiga, so I can't protect Kagome..." thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? It's okay...I have lived a great life...All those adventures...m-meeting you..." said Kagome. "You don't have to risk anything for me..."  
  
"No...I don't want to lose you..." Inuyasha said quietly. "You are the only one I have ever trusted! Kikyo and I never trusted each other, but we still fell in love..."  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm about to die and all you can talk about is Kikyo!?" said Kagome angrily as she pushed away Inuyasha and staggered back to the rest of the group.  
  
"Kagome, wait!"  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit!"  
  
"Oww! Please, listen to me!"  
  
Inuyasha recovered quickly from his 'sits' and he ran over to Kagome, picked her up, and jumped back to the Sacred Tree.  
  
"Put me down, Inuyasha!"  
  
"No! I won't allow myself to let you die!"  
  
"Inuyasha...Please...Just leave me alone to di-"Kagome was interrupted as Inuyasha placed his lips gently on hers.  
  
"You can't die...I promise I will fight Sesshomaru to the end to get the antidote..." said Inuyasha as he kissed her again.  
  
"Miroku? How are we supposed to bet if Inuyasha gives Kagome tongue? We can't even see!" whined Shippo to Miroku.  
  
"Don't go teaching Shippo perverted things! He's just a kid! And I can't believe you too bet on weird things!" yelled Kagome. "You are so sick, Miroku!"  
  
"Oh! Great! Now they spotted us! Hi, Inuyasha...Umm...You see...Shippo lost his favorite leaf...And...Uh...Oh! Shippo! I found it, let's go now!" said Miroku as he began to walk away.  
  
"Hold on, Miroku!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Aww, Man! Ten seconds, right?" whimpered Miroku.  
  
"Nope! Five this time! Now, run like hell if you don't want me to shove your staff down your throat!" Inuyasha said cheerfully. "You too, Shippo!"  
  
"Inuyasha is going to kill me, someone save me! Ahh!" screamed Shippo as he ran over to Sango, who was outside of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Serves you right!" called Inuyasha. "Oh...And Miroku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"One, two, three, fo-"began Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Oh! Holy crap! Sango!? Please save me!" yelled Miroku as he ran over to her.  
  
"Not this time! Go jump in a ditch," said Sango.  
  
"Run, Miroku!" yelled Kagome as she began to smile. "Show him no mercy, Inuyasha!"  
  
"It would be my pleasure!" said Inuyasha as he ran straight for Miroku.  
  
"Ouch!" said Sango as she watched Inuyasha beat Miroku into pulp. "Oh!"  
  
Q( "Q)After the BeatingO-( "Q)  
  
It was nighttime and everyone was wide awake, except Kagome and Shippo. The group was outside in the forest, looking for Sesshomaru.  
  
"I can see that Kagome isn't sleeping peacefully," observed Miroku. "And because of the pain you caused me, I won't sleep peacefully either!"  
  
"Shuddap," said Inuyasha as he quietly walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her.  
  
"Inuyasha...I want to live...please," Kagome mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let you die," said Inuyasha quietly as he absentmindedly ran his hand though her hair. Of course, Miroku and Sango were watching. They couldn't help smiling at how much Inuyasha cared about Kagome.  
  
"So, I assume you will get the antidote?" asked Sango.  
  
"I think you should, Inuyasha." said Miroku. "Kagome trusts your decision, entirely. And there is a chance Sesshomaru might give the antidote to you."  
  
"Oh! You're right, Miroku!" said Inuyasha sarcastically. "Besides, Sesshomaru wasn't the one who tried to kill Kagome, tried to steal the Tetsuaiga, and made a deal with Naraku!"  
  
Suddenly, Kirara began to growl.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sango. Then the vilest, sinister, and most infamous person appeared in front of them.  
  
A/N: Wow, what a cliff hanger! Who could that person be?! No, not Naraku. 


End file.
